Come to terms with me
by Sharingan300
Summary: AU. 17 year old Uzumaki Naruko wakes up one day and discovers that her relationship with one of her teammates have just taken a drastic turn! But is it good, or is it bad? Rated R,or M just to be safe.


Hey everybody! I was really surprised, (and seriously ticked!) when I saw  
how few Naruko/Sasuke stories existed out there, so I decided to fill out  
that empty space a little!  
And here it is! My very first Naruko x Sasuke story! Read and enjoy!  
(P.S! I have decided to re-write some parts of this fic, as I found that they  
wouldn't fit with what I have planned for this fic in the future.)

**

* * *

**  
**Come to terms with me**

Chapter 1: What happened?

Naruko slowly, very slowly, woke up. She cracked an eye open and  
stared straight into the sun, which made her promptly close it again.  
As her brain slowly started working, Naruko's senses returned  
to her little by little. Her body felt sore, really sore.  
(Man... I feel like I've been through the whole Rasengan-training thing  
all over again... My body's so sore! What the heck did I DO yesterday!?)  
Naruko thought.

**(Author's note: Now you must understand, that Naruko's brain  
doesn****'t start working properly untill after she has either had breakfast,  
or an hour has passed since her waking up.  
This will explain her reaction to what happens next.  
Thank you, and by all means keep reading.) **

Naruko stretched, popping a few of her limbs in the process.  
She sat up and rubbed her hair while letting out a yawn.  
Naruko stopped. Her hair was still up!  
(Okay... This is weird! I've never slept with my hair up before...  
And I must say, that I don't remember having it up when I went  
to bed yesterday. Speaking of which, when DID I go to bed yesterday?)  
She wondered.  
The blonde shrugged it off and turned to get her clothes.  
Naruko froze. Her clothes were on the floor, which wasn't a strange thing,  
since she always threw them on the floor before going to bed.  
But what WAS strange, was the fact that her clothes weren't  
alone on the floor. (What the heck? I don't own a marine blue shirt,  
white shorts, and an extra pair of sandals! What the heck are those  
clothes doing on my floor?) Naruko thought, bewildered.  
Her awakening brain registered the fact that the unknown clothes looked  
distinctly male. And familiar...

Her cerulean eyes widened in shock when she saw her own undergarments  
lying among the scattered clothing! Naruko quickly checked herself and  
dropped her jaw when she saw that she was naked!  
(W, what the fuck's going on? I'm naked? I never sleep naked! Never!  
Alright, this is seriously starting to freak me out!) Naruko thought, the look on  
her face close to panic.  
Then, the clothing on the floor caught her eye again.

Her brain chose this moment to be a little more cooperative.  
Naruko's eyes nearly bugged out of her head! She remembered who that  
clothing belonged to now! (T, the fuck? That's Sasuke's clothes!  
What the HELL are THOSE doing in MY house? And-)  
Naruko's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of running water.  
She hadn't heard it before due to her tired and confused state.  
(Someone's in my shower! But... Who?) Naruko wondered.  
The soreness of her body, the confusion over finding Sasuke's clothes on  
her floor, and the sound of someone using her shower were starting  
to get to her. The sound of running water suddenly stopped,  
making Naruko flinch. She heard the dull thump of someone  
getting out of the shower.  
Her heart started beating quicker. Whoever was in the shower was  
coming out! Just then, her brain woke up completely.

Memories flooded into her head, some fuzzy and unclear, some visible and clear.  
It was mostly colours and emotions she could remember.  
Just then, the door to the bathroom opened and a towel-clad person  
stepped out. His coal black hair was still damp from the shower and  
a faint shade of red coloured his usually pale cheeks.  
He blinked, having spotted something out of the corner of his eye.  
The young man turned to the blonde sitting on the bed.  
As cerulean met onyx, Naruko's memories cleared up completely.

"Flashback"

_Naruko arced underneath him while he ripped away at her shorts.  
Naruko's legs spread, the attentive dark haired man pleasuring her.  
__Him licking her body up and down, occasionally giving nips that  
sent shudders down both their bodies...  
__Naruko's hands grasped along the smooth wooden floor in search of something,  
anything to hold on to, as her lover continued to drive her wild!  
While he lightly nipped at her aroused breasts, he pushed inside.  
__Naruko gasped loudly in both pain and electrified, raw pleasure! __  
His warm hands caressed her thighs, sending a deliciously  
unbearable heat to the area between her legs...! _

"End Flashback"

Naruko stared into the dark eyes of the towel clad teenager.  
Her blue eyes were wide and her cheeks burned.

She remembered now.  
Oh yes, did she _ever_ remember now...!  
She stared straight into the other pair of eyes and cleared her throat.

"S, Sasuke...?"

The last Uchiha looked at her with those cold black eyes.  
When she said his name however, they softened.  
Naruko blushed madly and immediately covered herself with  
the bed sheet.  
Sasuke looked away and swallowed. He had caught a glimpse  
of her just before she covered herself, and it was causing some  
rather embarrassing things to happen under his towel.  
The lone Uchiha swallowed.

"Yeah?" He managed and prayed that it sounded casual.

Naruko opened her mouth to say something but the words got  
stuck in her throat. She swallowed and tried again, with the  
same result. Naruko let out a frustrated sigh and tried  
one more time.

"Y, you...and me...we..." Naruko stuttered, her cheeks darkening  
even more than before.

Sasuke blushed through his shower-heated cheeks and nodded  
with a wry smile.

"We had sex. I know, I can't believe it either." Sasuke said,  
taking the words out of Naruko's mouth.

Naruko looked down at the floor and fiddled with the sheet she  
was covering herself with. She felt confused and embarrassed,  
along with a strong disbelief.  
She just couldn't believe that she had lost her virginity just last night.  
To her teammate, her RIVAL nonetheless! How did she even come  
up with the idea of screwing her rival?

"What the fuck came over me yesterday? I mean, I remember arguing  
with you one minute, and the next we were kissing each other!  
And we all know what happened after THAT, don't we?  
Just what the heck possessed me? And don't even think about  
telling me to calm down! I screwed my own TEAMMATE for  
goodness sake!" Naruko asked herself in disbelief.

Sasuke turned to look at her and shook his head.

"As I recall, it was I who kissed you first. So if you're going to  
blame anyone, blame me. I don't know what came over me...  
I remember being pissed off as hell at you, for what I can't seem to recall  
for some bizarre reason... One minute I was ready to bash your pretty  
face in, and the next I was ripping your clothes off while kissing you senseless!  
You should ask what the HELL possessed ME! I mean, I didn't _screw_ you, Naruko...  
I _raped_ you!" Sasuke said, nearly shouting at the end.

He turned away from her and kept his gaze fixed on the wall.

Ever since he had woken up, he had been in a state of confusion  
and disbelief. Especially after noticing the sleeping and VERY naked  
Naruko lying beside him. So he did the only thing that came to mind.  
He took a shower. As strange as it sounded, that's what he did.  
It always seemed to calm him down.  
But when he stepped out and saw Naruko sitting on the bed, completely naked,  
the memories came flooding back into his head.  
Sasuke shook his head. He just couldn't believe it. He, the Uchiha genius,  
had actually _raped_ his teammate!  
Sasuke just couldn't stomach it!

This would mean the end of his and Naruko's friendship, that was for sure.  
And Sasuke wasn't sure if he would be able to live with that.  
Naruko was one of the few people he really trusted. She was one of his  
real friends. She was also the one who brought him back to Konoha two  
years ago, when he had been stupid enough to go to Orochimaru for power.  
Sure they were rivals. But even rivals could be friends!  
Just look at Kakashi and Gai!

Naruko's blue eyes widened in shock! Sasuke _raped_ her? She went through  
everything she could remember from the night before, just to make  
sure if he had really done what he claimed. Naruko frowned.  
She couldn't remember Sasuke doing anything else than...  
Yeah, let's not dig too deep into that particular memory, shall we?  
Naruko raised her eyes to Sasuke. He was shaking now.  
Realisation dawned on Naruko.

"You didn't rape me, Sasuke... You fucked me, that's all." She said softly.

Her cheeks turned the shade of deep crimson at what she said.  
It was the truth, sure, but it didn't make the embarrassment go away.  
Sasuke twitched, then he spun around with a murderous glare  
on his face. The Sharingan burned crimson in his eyes!

"Yes I did! I ripped your clothes off your body and…!  
I never even ASKED if you even wanted to or not!!!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruko's left eye twitched. He could be so damn stubborn at times it  
was **maddening**! Then again, she could be like that too.  
Her blue eyes then softened. (That bastard..! He's beating himself up  
because he thinks he did me when I didn't want to. Well he's wrong.  
I may not have started it, but I'll be damned if I didn't like it!)  
Naruko thought.  
She growled rather loudly.

"Yeah. You may have started it by kissing me and ripping my clothes off.  
But as _I_ recall, you bastard, I never even _tried_ to stop you, now did I!?  
And I also recall ripping _your_ clothes off _you_! And I'll be damned if  
your ugly mug showed anything else than enjoyment! How a constantly moody  
and brooding, not to mention angsty, bastard like yourself managed that however,  
is another question entirely." Taking a breath, Naruko continued in a softer tone.  
"You threw me over your shoulder onto my bed right before pouncing on me.  
And guess what? I put up _this_ much resistance! _THIS_ much!"  
She pressed her thumb and forefinger together for emphasis.  
"Alright? I didn't resist because I didn't dislike it! Do you get that?  
Don't try to take the blame for this, Sasuke! We're both in this!  
We both wanted it! It just took a single kiss from you to make me feel all warm an' fuzzy,  
and damn well attractive enough to actually realise that there really was somebody  
out there who cared enough to be with me and actually DO me!" Naruko ranted.

Naruko was panting hard by the time she had stopped yelling.  
Her entire face was as red as a big tomato.  
Never before in her life had she said so many bad and "dirty" words in  
one breath! Let alone in one sentence.  
As shocking as it may have sounded, it was the truth.  
Naruko realised too late that she had just about spilled her whole heart out.  
Sasuke had looked like a bomb about to explode during Naruko's rant, but by  
the time she was finished, he had deflated like a popped balloon.  
Sasuke dropped the angry scowl on his face and replaced it with a look of slight  
confusion and surprise. The Sharingan faded back to black and he blinked  
rapidly a few times. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Y, you liked... Y, you're not…. I mean I….made you feel….? B, but I r-"  
Sasuke's stutterings didn't get far.

Hilarious as it was to see the renowned Ice Prince himself stutter, splutter,  
and trip over his own tounge like an idiot, Naruko's patience had it's limits.

"No! You most certainly DID NOT! Gods! How many times do I have  
to repeat myself? I would REMEMBER you raping me, Sasuke!  
And I would also have BEATEN THE CRAP out of you if you had done that!  
But I haven't kicked your sorry behind yet, have I!? Huh!? Have I!?"  
Naruko yelled.

That shut Sasuke up good. He stared at her, mouth open wide like  
a fish. He closed it and blinked rapidly, he couldn't believe what  
he was hearing!

"Naruko... Do you really mean that?" Sasuke asked finally.

He stared into the blonde's eyes, searching for any trace of uncertanity  
or regret. He saw nothing but sincerity and the usuall confidence in  
the cerulean coloured orbs. Naruko took one last breath and  
smiled at Sasuke, her face growing confident and cocky.

"Yes. Even though I'm a little mad at you for not asking for permission...  
And for making me feel sore as hell!" Naruko answered,  
laughter coming into her eyes and her voice at the end.

Sasuke felt as if a tremendous weight had been lifted off his shoulders.  
He felt like laughing all of a sudden! Sasuke knew that Naruko  
was right. The determined look in her eyes told him that.  
He let out a relieved breath and shook his head slowly.

"I just couldn't believe what I- what _we_ had done, that's all.  
I'm not sure why I started kissing you, though…  
What happened last night... I never thought…..even though I...  
Even though I….." Sasuke's words fell into mumbling at the end  
as he turned away and blushed madly, which was quite out  
of character.

Naruko blushed hard as well. She then realised that they were  
both still naked, save for the sheet and towel they were wearing.  
Naruko pointed to the bathroom while looking down at the floor.  
Sasuke raised a quizzial eyebrow at her. Now what?

"Umm... Sasuke? Could you, um, go into the bathroom a little?  
It's kinda bright outside you know, and, um, I need to get dressed..."  
Naruko asked, cheeks burning.

Sasuke didn't even flinch as he replied, his icy composure  
having returned full-force.

"Why? I've already seen every inch of your body..." He said with  
a shrug and completely straight face.

He dropped it however, when one of his own sandals hit him right  
on the nose! Sasuke quickly jumped back and bolted into the  
bathroom and slammed the door behind him, narrowly avoiding  
the other sandal!  
Naruko was shaking with rage and her face was red with  
extreme embarrassment. She jabbed her fist at the closed  
bathroom door.

"AND STAY THERE, YOU GODDAMNED PERVERT!"  
Naruko screamed.

On the other side of the door, Sasuke was busy rubbing  
his sore nose. It wasn't bleeding, but it had an angry red spot  
on it and still hurt like hell.  
(Damn! Naruko's got good aim! She hit the bullseye!  
Thank God she didn't hit the "jackpot" though!) Sasuke thought.  
Despite the pain, Sasuke grinned. It vanished when a thought  
struck his mind though. (Naruko……I care about you.  
There's no escaping that, we've been through way  
too much together. I like you. But... Do I love you?  
I'm not sure….) He thought.

A fresh memory then resurfaced.

"Flashback"

_"Yeah. You may have __started__ it by kissing me and ripping my clothes off.  
But as __I__ recall, you bastard, I never even tried to stop you, now did I!?  
__And I also recall ripping __your__ clothes off __you__! And I'll be damned if  
your ugly mug showed anything else than enjoyment! How a constantly moody  
and brooding, not to mention angsty, bastard like yourself managed that however,  
is another question __entirely__. You threw me over your shoulder onto my bed  
right before pouncing on me and kissed me. And guess what? I put up this  
much resistance! __THIS much! Alright? I didn't resist because I didn't dislike it!  
__Do you get that? Don't try to take the blame for this, Sasuke!  
__We're both in this! We both wanted it!  
It just took a single kiss from you to make me feel all warm an' fuzzy,  
and damn well attractive enough to actually realise that there really was  
somebody out there who cared enough to be with me and actually DO me!" _

"End Flashback"

Sasuke's cheeks coloured at the memory. He rested his head against the door  
while looking up at the roof. (Naruko... Where the hell do we go from here?)

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews! I am officially up and working on this fic once again!  
But now it's kinda late, so I don't think I will get much done on the second chapter  
untill I've gotten at least 8 hours of sleep first. But rest assured and know it's on it's way.  
As I believe you've noticed, just like I did with Eyes Opened, I have re-written some  
parts of this here fic a bit. Like it? Dislike it? Review and tell me!  
And just so that you know, I DO have a so-called "red thread" so to speak.  
I KNOW where this fic is going! So relax with the knowledge that I know what I'm doing  
for once...

Oh, and just in case you didn't get it the first time...  
The second chapter is coming for you... In a few hours.


End file.
